Lovers
by CheeseBrger
Summary: Summary : Katsuya finds out one day that he is in love with his sister. Shizuka , completely oblivious , also has feelings for him. But what if you add a certain someone to the picture? Things are pretty much.....UGLY.


Hey peeps. This is Rai. xD Well , my first attempt at incest. O.O You might call me sick but I don't care. I love to write. So if you dislike incest , I suggest you stop reading. (= This is my feelings on the siblings. I HATE HIM!!!!!! Cause of one story. :D If you like KatsuyaxShizuka , I hope you will like this story. But if you are a Honda or OCxShizuka , I demand you to go away. There's alot of bashing of Honda Hiroto. :D

**Summary : Katsuya finds out one day that he is in love with his sister. Shizuka , completely oblivious , also has feelings for him. But what if you add a certain someone to the picture? Things are pretty much.....UGLY.A certain someone is trying to ruin Katsuya and Shizuka's relationship so he can sweep her off her of her up and vulgar words. Rated for violence , incest and badmouthing. O.O**

_**Bold italics**_** : '**_**Shizuka thinking ' **_

_italics : 'Katsuya thinking'_

Katsuya could smell the wonderful food from the kitchen. He didn't bother to brush his messy mop of blonde hair as his chocolate brown eyes scanned the room for food. Finally , he reached his goal. And he sprinted to the table. Shizuka was just finished her bath and came out , with a towel on both her head and body. Then when Joey caught sight of her and was about to take a second swig of his apple juice , he spat it all out. Due to her kind, shy and innocent nature , she took no notice. Poor Katsuya! If only Shizuka knew. Finally , after what seemed like an eternity (to him , which was actually only a few seconds) he wiped the spill and continued eating. Shizuka went into her room and started to change. Joey was just about done with his breakfast when a programme caught his eye. It was Shizuka's favourite show , The Orange County.

"Shizuka! Your programme's on now!" Katsuya shouted as he walked towards her room , just as he was about to open the door , Shizuka opened it and tripped over him which triggered the kiss. Both of them were blushing. Their eyes wide in surprise but eventually , they both gave in to temptation and Serenity let Joey's tongue enter her mouth. Soon enough , they were in a lip lock when suddenly , Katsuya pushed Shizuka away. "No...." he gasped. "It's wrong. I-i-it's incest! " Shizuka stared at him and asked , " Did it feel wrong?" "No but...-" Katsuya was silenced by Shizuka pouncing on him and soon they were making out passionately. _'Ah , fuck it. Fuck everything. Ignore all that law shit. I love her , she loves me.'_ They broke off , gasping for air. " I love you Shizuka. " He said putting their foreheads together. " I love you too big brother. " She replied trying to cuddle with him.

"Come on , let's go watch your show. " he said. "Oh my god! I totally forgot about my show!" she exclaimed. They went over to the couch and sat together.

_**'Yay! This gives me an excuse to cuddle up to Katsuya!' **_

Shizuka cuddled up beside Katsuya as the show was halfway through.

'_You see Shizuka? That's the thing I love about you. You're so adorable , cute , smart , kind and not to mention , __**Beautiful.**__ no no no...that's an understatement....you're simply.....__**Gorgeous**__. You take my breath away when I look at that gorgeous smile complimented by your beautiful blue eyes that you only show me. Heck, just to be with you is enough for me.' _

After the show , Shizuka was sobbing. " Why did Melissa have to die?" Katsuya just sighed and replied , " Well , if it wasn't for that crazy psychopath, she didn't have to. but I think that Ryan guy is cool. " Shizuka stopped sobbing and asked , " You mean Ryan Atwood?" "Yeah , I mean he like beats up all the bad guys but he always has a sad fate. " Katsuya said shaking his head. " Poor guy."

Then , Honda burst into the house , yelling , " How ya'll doing!?" "Um....fine?" Both of them replied , obviously confused about all the fuss. O.O

"Hey Shizuka? Um....can I talk to you for a sec?" Honda whispered quietly. Katsuya glared daggers at him. "Alone." He continued. Shizuka just nodded her head and he pulled her into her room. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked , cocking her head.

"Well , um I was just wondering , ifyoucouldbemygirlfriend?" He said , muttering the last part. "Um....I only got the "if you could be" part..." She replied. Honda took a deep breath and said it again. " Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. " Um....sorry...but I'm not really ready for that kind of relationship yet..." she said as she opened the door and left him speechless to sit beside Katsuya who slid in a Orange County compact disk that he had burned online without her knowing.

"Well , sis , I burned a cd of the OC online for the complete season 4. " He said proudly , patting his sister's head. " it's a birthday gift in advance since it'll be 2 more days to your birthday." "Although I couldn't resist since you love it." he said kissing her forehead. "Katsuya....You're the best big brother any girl could ever have." She said , pecking him on the cheek. Meanwhile , Honda left and he sat on a park bench near a tree. "If you're not ready.....I'll make you ready." He said as an evil smirk appeared on his face. (Desperate son of a bitch.)

The 'couple' was busy watching the show when Shizuka noticed Katsuya silently breathing. He fell asleep. Shizuka just giggled softly and planted a small peck on his lips and muttered , "Sweet dreams." She then turned off the television and cuddled closer to her brother and let slumber take over her.

The next morning

Katsuya groaned as the sun rays pierced through the windows like arrows of light. _'Dammit , I forgot to close the blinds.' _ But , just as he was going to move , he felt a little weight pressed against his shoulder. " Well , I would give anything back just to have this moment again" he softly chuckled to himself , pushing away a few strands away from her angelic face , and gently caressed the back of her head. She began to stir and finally woke up. _'Fuck...she woke up!' _ " Did you sleep well?" he asked still rubbing the back of her head. " Uh-huh. But , oddly , I dreamt you were fighting Honda for some reason. " she said. " Me? Fight with Honda? No way." he said as he waved his other hand up and done. "We're the best of pals."

Shizuka replied , " It was just a dream." Katsuya cupped her chin and pressed his lips again hers for brief moment. " Well , if he took you away from me , I'll beat the fucking lights of of him." He muttered angrily as he clenched his fist. "Well , I'm just glad that I'm important to you." She smiled at him. Katsuya thought time stopped and felt as if he died and went to heaven. The smile she always showed him was priceless.

**'Yes! I'm important to Katsuya. You have no idea how much that means to me , big brother. After all , you are just as important to me.'**

'_Seeing you smile like that makes my heart flattered and makes me melt. Ahhh , I couldn't hate you. I just can't. ' _

Katsuya just stared into space. " Uh...., Katsuya?" She asked as she cupped his face. " Huh? what? Oh. Yeah Shizuka?" He said snapping back to reality. " I know this is weird but...can I kiss you again?" She asked with glittering hope in her eyes. "What do you think?" he asked quietly. "Of course you can." Shizuka , obviously happy , pressed her lips against his and they started to once again , yes...make out. But passionately. =]

Eventually they both broke off after ten minutes of tongue licking goodness. (Sorry. I can't help myself. Hahaha.) They were heavily panting after their heated session. "One more round?" Shizuka asked with a sly grin. Katsuya , who was regaining his breath murmured , "One more round." and they continued their heated kissing well into the night.

**Well? How did you like it? Did you like / hate it? Comment please. Flames will be brought to Katsuya to burn Honda. Muahahaha. KatsuyaxShizuka 2 will be in a few days or a week. (I hope). it's call Bliss. xD**


End file.
